Wedding plans
by Sereto
Summary: The second Story in the Sora, Toby stories. Toby has returned to himself and now living with his brother Sora under the roof of Shuichi and Yuki. Finaly things are going right and the wedding has been planned. Who had what role, and will it last? And why
1. Where art thou brother?

Little brother where art thow 

Toby:(clutching Reki) Welcome to wedding plans

Sora: some parts of this story are cut out of or based off of the fan fic, 'Eiri finally marries Shuichi"

Toby: This story has the highest rating because of two Yaoi scenes.

Sora: the first one is a big shocker

Toby: And some of you mite think it's cute and other's mite not.

Sora: so let the story begin

Yuki and Shuichi decided to adopt my little brother for me and for him, so he didn't have to go to an orphanage. Toby and I shared a room. Oh and last month was my birthday, and yester day was my brothers birthday, so now I'm fourteen, and my brothers eleven. Oh and my brother and I aren't normal, and to a certain degree not human. Were empaths and we have special powers. I do my little brother doesn't get them till he's twelve.

Last year I was kidnapped by my grandmother, and shipped to America to suffer with my real mom, to be saved by my brother, who at the time had a spell put on him to make him sixteen. He was a ten year old, with a spirit that had sixteen years life experience.

We also live with out adoptive parents Shuichi Shindo, and Eiri Yuki. I am in Shuichi's name and my brother is in Yuki's name. Last year they were going to get married, but called it off because I was kidnapped, and they wanted me there.

Over the summer Yuki spent time teaching Toby how to read and write and catch him up to a seventh grade level like me. Yuki succeeded and now in the fall Toby and I will be starting middle school together, in the same class. This is the first time in years that I have went to a public school, actually this is 'Tokyo privileged junior high school' a school for very smart children, like my brother and me.

Enough about me, how about Toby. Toby carries around a wolf doll name Reki, he's very short and has light red eyes, and short grey hair. He has glasses, and a black long triangle starting from the bottom of his eye and going down his cheek and stopping just below the corner of his mouth. Its very weird but he says its a birth mark. Toby is very shy shinigami and fears some one with there powers is going to kill him.

We also have different jobs, I'm a singer and a children's book writer, and Toby is a child clothing model and a poem writer.

(Toby's pov)

My brother has bin taking a lot now and I'd like to get my word in. Like my brother said I have a stuffed wolf name Reki, and I start school in the fall in the same class as my brother. I've bin studying really hard so I can be with my brother.

(normal pov)

It was a story night, and all the adults were talking about something, really important. Toby and Sora sat on the floor listing to everything going on. It was very busy, and very weird, to the two small boys, but they seemed to be getting the gist of things.

"I can't believe it. My brother has finally decided to settle down with someone. I thought that it might not ever happen, but I was wrong. Congratulations." Mika sighed.

"You better believe it" Sora said shooting up then jumping in to Shuichi's arms sitting on his lap, Then Toby sat up holding Reki.

"Soon well get to be family brother, We just have to wait three months. I'm so excited" he said softly, it as his new way of talking. Yuki picked him up and hugged him holding him on his lap.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know by now, Yuki and I are engaged." Everyone smiled, "Now for the reason you are all here. Yuki and I have decided to get married in three months." Everyone but Mika, Eiri, and Shuichi gasped. "I know that it is kind of soon, but this is what we wants."

Tohma stood up and said, "Eiri, is this really what you want?"

Eiri just looked at him and said, "Ya." Tohma sat down in disbelief that that was really what Eiri wanted.

Shuichi continued. "We would all like you to be part of this. While we are here we will make all of the decisions for this. We have made the line up. Tohma and Mika will be the Best Man and Maid of Honour. Next will be Ryuichi and Fujisaki. Then Ayaka and Hiro. And last it will be Noriko and K. Oh, and I sorta need some one to walk my down the isle I don't know if my dad will?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Toby asked

"I don't know why" Shuichi replied.

"Call him call him" Sora yelled, and Shuichi got up to use the phone in the bedroom, then came back very soon.

"He said yes so that's settled" Shuichi said smiling at everyone.

Mr. Sakano was in shock. "You want me to walk you down the isle?" Shuichi nodded. "I don't know. Are you really sure that I'm the best person for this."

"Next order of business. Yuki and I have decided that we will go to Paris for a week for the honeymoon." Yuki said clutching Toby to him, "And we will be taking the kids too, so I need K to stay with them in a separate room"

"Okay" K yelled doing a salute.

Hiro couldn't hold back his excitement. "Wow, really? Man, I would love to go there. Your so lucky Shuichi." Shuichi blushed.

Tatsuha, who finally go over the last part, realized that he wasn't in the line up and wasn't Best Man. "Hay? Where will I be? Why is Tohma the Best Man instead of me? I'm the brother so I should be Best Man."

Eiri glared at him and said, "Don't worry. We have a special job for you."

"Really? What is it?" said Tatsuha in a sceptical tone.

"Your going to perform the ceremony you idiot." said Eiri in a very agitated sort of tone.

Tatsuha pouted. "Well, it's something."

Shuichi, who was getting tired of that conversation, went back to talking. "Now for everything else. Any ideas?

Eiri cleared his throat rather loud and everyone looked at him. "I have some suggestions." He gave Shuichi his notebook. Shuichi looked it over and passed it around and the kids peered in to it, only Sora. Toby helped with it.

When everyone had seen it Tohma said, "I think that these are wonderful ideas Eiri. I particularly like the Karaoke and Dancing. We can have it at the Club House. I'll book it for you. I'll also do the catering."

Shuichi beamed at him. "Oh thank you Tohma."

Tohma smiled and said, "Your welcome Mr. Shindo."

"I really like these colours." said Noriko. "pale purple and pale blue really do seem to go together." Everyone nodded. "Why don't you use those? But, who will wear which color?" Everyone looked puzzled. Nobody knew who should wear which color or if they should mix them. The Eiri said, "The men on my side and I will wear the purple and the girls, Ryuichi, and Shuichi will wear the blue. How's that?" "That seems like a good idea to me," said K.

"This is going to be awesome," said Ryuichi.

"Then it's settled. My side will wear blue and Yuki's side will wear purple." said Shuichi.

Then Mika stood up and said, "I'll take care of the outfits. I'll just need you all to make yourselves available for fittings either tomorrow or Monday." Everyone nodded. "That just leaves to major things left. The rings and the location."

"May I help you Mika, with the outfits?" said Ayaka quietly from behind.

Mika smiled and said, "I would love your help." Shuichi stood up from his chair and said.

"As for the location, it will be at the park." Eiri gave Shuichi a curious look. "It's where Yuki and I first met and I would really like to have it there. Will that be okay, Yuki?" Eiri nodded. "As for the rings, Yuki and I will have to go separately during the week for them."

Suguru stood up and said, "Those are splendid ideas. But, will this interfere with our practice time over the next three months?"

"No" Shuichi said.

After every body else left and the kids were put to bed, Shuichi and yuki decided to take a shower together. When Yuki got into the shower, he felt relieved. It felt as if the water was washing away all of his stress from the morning.

Seeing Yuki made Shuichi go hard. Eiri just laughed and said, "Come here." Shuichi did as he was told. Eiri pulled Shuichi into a romantic kiss that made him go hard. Both of them knew how much the other wanted them right now, and nothing was going to interrupt them. Eiri made sure by reaching his arm out of the shower and locking the bathroom door without breaking the kiss. Shuichi was his and nothing was going to stop him from having him.

Shuichi was the one who broke the kiss. They were like little streams flowing down through the ridges on Eiri's body. This was more than Shuichi could bare. To him, Eiri was a god. He wanted him so bad. Eiri wanted Shuichi just as much and said, "Well? Are we going to or not?" Shuichi nodded. "Well then, lets do this."

Shuichi still didn't move. He had no idea what to do. So he said, "Yuki, how do we do this? We have never done this in the shower before."

Eiri just smiled and said, "Let what ever happens, happen." With that he pulled Shuichi back towards him and kissed him again. He slowly went down to Shuichi's neck. Shuichi moaned. Eiri took this as a sign to keep going, so he did. He went down to Shuichi's nipples and licked them. Shuichi giggled and Eiri smiled. "Like that, huh?" Shuichi just smiled and Eiri continued moving down. He stopped right above Shuichi hard and erect member. Eiri played with it using his tongue. He moved it all around it without missing a spot. Shuichi moaned again. With this, Eiri took Shuichi into his mouth. He had wanted this since last night.

He went up and down very slowly. After a few seconds, he stood up and kissed Shuichi even more passionately than ever. Shuichi wanted to turn to jello. He decided that it was his turn. Slowly copied what Eiri had down, but stopped at Eiri's hard abs. He rubbed, licked, and kissed each and every part of Eiri's wonderful 6-pack. Eiri giggled before he could hold it back. He blushed when Shuichi had stopped and looked up at him smiling. Eiri couldn't say anything, but Shuichi could. He said, "Yuki, so you are ticklish. Who knew?"

Eiri started to get mad at this so he said, "Don't get any ideas."

Shuichi giggled and said, "Yuki, you should know me better than that." Eiri knew that it was pointless to continue debating this. But, he was no longer in the mood. So he got out of the shower, but was grabbed by a puppy eyed Shuichi. "Where are you going, Yuki?"

Eiri just looked at him and said, "We should get ready for bed, we don't want to scare Sora and Toby." With that they grabbed towels and left for bed.

Sora: Wow this is the longest chapter to date

Toby: and no that was not the weird surprise yaoi.

Sora: ya it's the weirdest paring

Toby: I'm still traumatized from reading it.

Sora: For a prostitute you sure are stupid.

Toby: What the shit? Oh ya, well I just worked there serving food

Sora: why you little

Toby: Help me (Runs away)


	2. midnight cries

Midnight cries

Toby: Yaoi!

Sora: Ya yaoi!

Toby: I have a feeling were going to get a lot of reviews for this big brother

Sora: your telling me

The storm had passed and it was one day closer to the wedding. Both boy sat on the couch watching TV. Eiri and Shuichi had went out for a drink and were not to be back till midnight. Sora and Toby sat there watching TV when Sora left to there bedroom.

Toby followed his brother shutting off the TV and seeing his older brother sitting on the futon that was laid out flat. He was typing another chapter. Toby came from behind, leaving Reki some where. and hugged his brother, as he breather in to his ear.

this lasted till Soar got up, Toby's grip caused Sora to drop his laptop and fall onto Toby. In Sora's eyes Toby looked very hot at the moment. He leaned down to kiss him and did, "Big brother-" Toby whispered Sora putting his finger on his brothers lips to quite him.

"Don't worry Toby" Sora whispered putting his hand up Toby's shirt, paying with one of his nipples. Toby was completely shocked but melted into his brother touch. Sora ripped the clothes off his little brother as he did to him self.

Sora started a downward trail and when he got to Toby's hips he rubbed his hands all over his little brothers body, staying away from his shaft. Toby brought his hands too his chest moaning and feeling his brothers touch.

Sora sat up abruptly with Toby in his lap and pulled the boy into a heated kiss. He ran his hands through the thick grey and down the boy's smooth back. He found the way-ward lube and applied some to his fingers so Toby couldn't see and gently parted his brothers ass cheeks so he could have access. He felt Toby tense and tighten his grip around Sora's neck and smiled. He kissed his way across the boy's cheek to his ear whispering sweet words and reassurances at every step of the way.

"It's ok …this part wont hurt much. It'll feel strange…but it wont hurt." Toby nodded into Sora's shoulder and began to brace himself. "No, no…don't tense up…just relax and let the feelings come…" Sora scolded gently. He teased the boy's precious entrance and wiggled one finger in. God Toby was tight! With only one finger in? 'Oh man…' thought Sora. 'This is going to take some patience.' He felt Toby's body tighten even more at the intrusion and he whispered soothingly into his brothers ear as he removed the finger, reapplied more lube and pushed in two. This was accompanied by a slight hiss, but Toby wasn't so apprehensive anymore.

He moaned into Sora's ear as the fingers inside him began to scissor and stretch him gently. He hid his face in Sora's neck as he panted into the boy's ear. He breathed in the scent of his brother and he nuzzled his neck. He held on tighter as Sora withdrew his fingers, and there was a pause, but then what seemed like three or more fingers pressed inside of him and he felt a twinge of pain. He cried out and tried to pull away but Sora held him fast. He felt tears come to his eyes as Sora continued to whisper soothingly in his ear.

"Brother…that hurt..." Toby whimpered. Sora just nodded and smiled at his brother and the three fingers continued to scissor and stretch his brothers passage gently.

"Yes…. I know…it'll get better…I promise…I know the same thing happed to me at the orphanage. And your just so hot, an tight" He winked at Toby as he withdrew his fingers slowly. He took the lube and spread some more around Toby's bud of muscle before reaching down to coat his own member. Sora locked eyes with his brother. "I'm going to take you now...are you ready?" He ran a finger across Toby's cheek and cupped the boy's chin pulling him into another gentle kiss. Toby nodded slightly and clung to Sora's shoulders as he pushed his brother down on to the bed. Sora lifted Toby's hips slightly and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Toby opened his eyes wide as he felt the tip of Sora's arousal against his skin. He must've made a sound because Sora took his face in hand and looked him in the eyes with such utter affection that it actually did bring tears to Toby's eyes. One silver drop made its way down the boy's cheek and Sora lovingly wiped it away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Toby? We don't have to do this.. I just sorta attacked you." Sora said Toby's eyes snapped open at this. He shook his head minutely and rested his cheek on his brother's shoulder.

"Na brother…I will, I know you wont hurt me." Toby smiled up at his brother and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Please…its okay" Sora nodded and returned Toby's chaste kiss as he lifted the boy's slim hips once again and positioned himself.

"Just relax now…I'll be gentle." Sora crooned into his brother's ear as he began to slowly push himself in. Toby cried out at the sudden pain and tightened his grip on Sora's back. He tried to relax his body like Sora had said but the pain seemed to be too much for him. He whimpered as his body was filled slowly and he heard Sora murmuring to him through his noises. He was about to tell Sora to stop when a flash of ecstasy ripped its way through his body and he moaned into his lover's neck.

Sora stopped moving for the moment, even though his body was screaming at him to just ravage the beauty in front of him. He cooed and pet Toby, just content to lay there till his brother was ready. Toby panted and shifted as he tried to find a comfortable position. The pain had subsided considerable and he was pleased to find that pleasure had taken its place. He nipped Sora's sensitive skin and nuzzled him gently. As if in answer, Sora began to thrust gently into Toby. The teen moaned at the tight depths of his brother. God Toby was so very tight…it was almost painful… but it was a good pain. Sora assumed that Toby was enjoying himself from the little sounds of pleasure emanating from the boy's throat. Toby's eyes were closed and Sora took the opportunity to kiss his brother's eyelids affectionately. Sora angled his lazy thrusts to hit his brother's prostate and watched with glee as Toby sat straight up and cried out in pure bliss.

"Aaah! Ah …so...ra!" Toby pleaded and Sora sped up his thrusting just a bit. He had no intention of hurting Toby his first time… Soar thrust deep and slow into Toby making sure to keep in nearly constant contact with the boy's prostate. Toby moaned and screamed and writhed in Sora's arms as he shivered and shook from the pleasure running through his body. It felt like his thighs were on fire as the pressure built higher and higher pulling him closer to orgasmic bliss with each slow thrust. Toby dug his fingers into Sora's back, and they slipped a bit from the sweat that had collected there. His own face was dripping and his bangs were plastered to the side of his face where he'd laid his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Soraaaaaa…." Toby moaned as Sora wrapped a skilled hand around his engorged shaft. Sora was panting and moaning into Toby's hair as he fought to control himself. God how he wanted to just thrust like a madman…. but he wouldn't hurt his brother… not ever. Toby was shaking in his arms as Sora wrapped his hand around the erection rubbing against his stomach. He could feel Toby's toes curling against his waist and knew his lover was about to explode. He lay Toby down gently on his back again all the while continuing to thrust slowly and he settled between the boy's legs, nuzzling his brother gently. Toby sighed contentedly as Sora lowered him to the bed. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so special…so cherished. He threw his arms around Sora's neck and kissed him deeply. From this position Toby was able to thrust against Sora's thrusts and they took up a slow rhythm as the end drew closer. Sora was stroking his brother's hardness quicker now, running his hand down the shaft to the base and back up to the head, squeezing slightly just at the tip. Sora saw Toby's eyes roll back into his head as he threw his head back in pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream. He was getting a little tired so he sped up his thrusts and Toby began moaning in time to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Sora redoubled his attack and scooped Toby up in one of his arms, firmly hugging the boy to his body as he thrust into his brother. He thrust faster and faster until the boy was screaming into his ear.

"AAH! Ohh! Oh … ah. …gods … Sora!" Toby's nearly incoherent screams were punctuated by constant 'oh, oh, oh, oh, oh' until Sora felt the boy's insides clench around him and Toby came with a guttural scream of pure bliss. Sora couldn't hold himself back anymore and with the sudden extra tightness of his brother's passage he came, filling Toby again and again as he cried out in orgasm.

Sora collapsed onto Toby's form only rolling off just in time so as to not smother his brother. He pressed a kiss to the boy's temple and brushed Toby's hair out of his face. Sora withdrew from the boy's body and pulled Toby on top of him. Time passed lazily as they lay there in each other's arms. They drifted in and out of consciousness and finally fell asleep curled around each other in the tangled bed covers. Hours passed by quickly in the night as the brothers slept on.

Toby: Wawawawawawawa

Sora: Sush bro

Toby: I can't sit down

Sora: Sorry for all that, but that was the surprise Yaoi, flame me, review. And yes email me. But I picked up a few things at the orphanage that weren't told in either story. Oh and I had the hots for my brother the entire time.


	3. Balder control

Blader control

Tibus: okay I heard this little skit of blader control on blue collar and decided to bring it to gravitation.

Toby: go blue collar

Sora: oh the wonderful things we learn from comedy and Yaoi

Tibus: I second Yaoi

Toby: I still can't sit.

Sora: Shut it no one cares

Sun light rose into the purple walled room, waking the youngest if the two boys. He slowly woke feeling pain in his lower half. He grabbed clothing near the bed. Toby watched his brother sleep, "Good morning" He whispered. He kneeled on the bed shaking his brother shoulder. Sora slowly woke looking over at his little brother and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He cried holding on to his little brother.

"It's okay" Toby replied returning his brothers hug, then Sora let go.

"Thankyou. I know it was part of your job, but I know your more than just that. Look at all the stuff Yuki taught you over the summer" Sora said wiping the tears out of his eyes and sniffing.

"My job?" Toby asked, and Sora mentally slapped himself.

"I guess you can't remember that either can you." Sora said getting dressed.

"Boz (the name I have given the weird man) took a lot of my memories of stuff. The only thing I can remember is my child hood and the days after I met you" Toby smiled jumping off the bed.

"He took who you were, the way you acted, your bravery" Sora said starting to cry again.

"But I'm still Toby" He said running out of the room leaving his brother behind.

It was Saturday so everybody was home, and Yuki made breakfast after finally getting used to cooking for four. Everybody sat down and Toby had a look of pain on his face. Sora was fearing for his life until his little brother shot up and ran away yelling.

"Vampires the queen, she attacks at noon!" He yelled running into the boys bedroom.

Yuki then looked at Sora, "Do shinigami deal with vampires?" He asked.

"yes" Sora said eating some eggs, "But he's still to young to use his powers"

It didn't take Toby long to return, and he was wearing the shirt and hat of Tsukasa from dot hack sign, and jeans. He got back on the chair and sat Japanese style. And showed no sing of pain.

After breakfast was study time, "Toby why are you wearing part of you cosplay costume?" Shuichi asked leaning down to the boys height.

"Cause I want to" Toby laughed running in to the study.

Yuki sat in his study and we went sitting on the window seat that had cushions on it, "Okay just some math review today and then your free" Yuki said picking up some papers.

"Okay Toby what's the mean, median, and mode" Yuki asked

"The mean is when you add up all the numbers up and divide by the number of total number. The median is putting all the number from smallest to largest, or largest to smallest and finding the one in the middle, id there are two add them together and divide by two. The mode is the number or number that occur the most" Toby said out of breath.

"Sora" Yuki said "create a table inserting the numbers, five, seven, and negative eight into the problem

-2 +7" Yuki said giving me a sheet of paper and I created the table with no problems.

The boys walked out into the living room, seeing Shuichi and Yuki watching TV. The boys sat down in front of the couch watching all the annoying adds. Then they saw one for a balder awareness group that left pore Toby wondering (the pore boy went from being sixteen to being ten, well he was ten all along so ya).

"You know if you had a balder control problem I would think or hope the person knew. I mean what do they do say, 'Hm I wonder if this is condensation or I'm just wetting my self" Toby said getting a laughing response out of everyone then the news came on.

"Welcome to the noon news" The news man said.

"Screw you buddy" Yuki said flipping off the man and Shuichi scolded him.

"in latter new, Sora Shindo, being missing for over six months was found on Monday, all the people related with the kidnapping have been arrested, and now Sora is back with his family and his younger brother Tibus or betterly known as Toby, who has bin adopted by Eiri Yuki, Who is planning to marry Shuichi Shindo latter this year and the two brother will truly be family. Fans are not alarmed and are actually taking the news quite well, and say they accept or were wishing for this to come true, and now on to Bob with the weather"

Yuki turned off the TV and the two boys looked up at Yuki wonder in there eyes, then they head a knock on the door. Yuki got up an answered the door. A fanatic Touma ran in with his wife and daughter, "What the hell were you thinking Eiri telling the news that you and Shindo are engaged-" and within the next five seconds they were all out side the apartment after Yuki kicked them all out, ever his lover and his two sons.

"Thankyou Touma, we now hate you" The brother said in unison as Shuichi looked at the door then turned to the two boys, "Who want to go shopping while Yuki calms down"

"Were game" every body said walking out of the apartment complex and tot the mall to go shopping.

Clothing, toys, music, dvds, everything they didn't have they bought, they even went to the wedding planners where Shuichi submitted there newest ideas. Then he dragged the boys to the lawyers offices to set some stuff up concerning the boys, "You see Mr. Tang I don't want my mother to get a hold of the boys, encase something happens at the wedding, where Yuki and I can't look after the boys anymore"

"I under stand Mr. Shindo, but its really up to the boys, what do you two say" he said looking at the boys. Both shook there heads yes.

"Alright Mr. Shindo who do you want to get custody of them?" Mr. Tang asked.

"Touma Seguchi and Mika Seguchi, or Tatsuha Uesugi, or Mr. and Ms. Uesugi. Who ever is able" Shuichi said hoping the worst wouldn't happen.

"Okay Mr. Shindo sing here and you can be on your way" The man said as Shuichi signed.

(That whole ting at the end actually happened to me. Its like three hours long at the least and is very scary. My parent did it so my alcoholic uncle wouldn't gat a hold of me, he hates cats so he'd get rid of mine, or his two pit bulls would kill it. But its very freighting, and since my dad was from Canada and his brother and wife would be the ones to look after me, I had to get my Canadian citizenship, so I am a Canadian and an American. But the terror is thinking will this ever happen. Should Shuichi and Yuki be killed on there wedding day or something, or not? I want you the readers to decide, so review or the chapter will never come, till I get at leas five reviews on the subject.)


	4. Pear tree

And a partridge in a pear tree 

"It was the first day of school fathers gave to me a blue back pack. On the second day of school my fathers gave to me two new erasers, and a blue backpack. On the third day of school my fathers gave to me, three new uniforms, two new erasers, and a blue backpack-" Toby sang to the melody of 'a partridge in a pear tree'.

"Toby knock it off its six in the morning and I'm not a morning person" Sora yelled from the back seat, "And why do I have to sit back here!" He asked and yelled

"Sora shut your damn voice and get out of my damn care you son of a singer" Yuki grumbled pushing them out of the car.

"That was nice" Sora complained.

"come on Sora we have to go to the gym to get school pictures and get out lockers and other things" Toby said holding on to his brothers hand walking inside to the gym. They waited in line for a half of an hour and then were able to get there pictures taken.

"Shindo, Sora" The lady yelled motioning for Sora to sit then she took his picture.

"Uesugi, Tibus" The lady yelled and Toby walked up. The lady started laughing, "The middle school is behind-"

"Sorry miss, this is my little brother Tibus, he's been studying really hard to get into this school and to be with his big brother. If you have any problems, my father Eiri Yuki could talk to you. But I warn you he's not a morning person" The lady backed up having Toby sit on the chair and take his picture.

"Thankyou Sora" Toby said getting in line for there teachers and locker number. "No problem, Toby" Sora said grabbing there sheets and heading off, "Okay like Yuki said he set everything up so we were together, so lets head to class" Sora said dragging Toby up to the third floor where they took there seats, by what the chart said.

"Its nice to be able to go to a school" Toby said in amazement.

"This is your first time-" Sora was cut off.

"Well lookie here boys we have our selves a gaijin, and a albino" A tall boy laughed with two other boys.

"Well chalk eraser head, you look like my mother pit bull, with its face all smashed in like it was hit with a car, you paedophile Asian" Toby said sticking out his tongue, and the teacher walked in everyone running to there seats.

First hour was math, something both boys were quite good at. "Welcome back class I'm Miss. Broguskie your math teacher and this year you all have algebra, and I hope you all have fun in my class cause that's what I want to hear" Miss. Broguskie said smiling.

Next was science with Mr. Templeton "Okay some of you are hear to learn and some of you are here just to make trees happy, by breathing. Hopefully none of you will be like that, others will die a slow death" The teacher said smacking a ruler against the floor.

third hour was English the language, "Hello class and welcome to English one I hope you'll have a great year, and as normal we mill learn the Americans weakness and take over the country" all the class was dead, "Or we'll just learn how to speak English"

Fourth hour was language arts, "Hello class and welcome, this year we will be covering some very nice topics, and we even have two authors in out class, and there father is a writer" She looked at the boys, "I just love your fathers books" the lady said

And next was History, "Alright class, to start the year off and get your brains back in geer I want you to make a family tree, about your real family not adoptive parents"

Both boys raised there hands, "Shindo what is it"

"Well I have a restraining order against my mother and my father is an idiot, as we all know Ryuichi to be"

"Alright well get the information from your little, brother your related, and well if you can't get it done you fail" The teacher said making Sora mad. Toby raised his hand.

"Yes Uesugi" the man said.

"We have different fathers, and mines dead I never met him and I'm restrained from looking up information, and my mothers in jail and I'm not aloud to see her" Toby said scarily.

"We'll you better come up with something boys or you fail"

and the bell rang for class.

There next weird class was. Art, "Welcome class, this is art class and you will need a sketch book and an open mind. You may talk for the rest of the hour." And then school was over and the two boys left happy to be free and hopefully not run into the bullies again.

Then Sora head a girls voice yelling his name, It was Makio, "Sora happy birthday and welcome back"

"Hi Makio" Sora said waving, and Toby looked around confused, then Makio bent down to him, "Hi Toby nice to meet you I'm your aunt Makio and I wanted to meet you" She said hugging the boy.

"Hi aunt Makio I'm Tibus but I like to be called Toby" Toby said smiling.

"So how was the first day of Japanese school?" She asked

"I got called a gaijin" Sora said

"And I got called an albino" Toby said sadly.

"We'll for being you aunt and braving your first day of Japanese school, how about we get ice cream" Makio said grabbing Toby's hand.

"All right" both boys said.

Makio got chocolate, Sora got strawberry, and Toby got vanilla. Both boys were very happy, and the ice cream seemed to make all the troubles go away. Toby spent a lot of the time talking to Makio and learning about his aunt and telling her his favourite things. Sora listened to some of it and not he was looking out the window.

"So how's grandma doing?" Sora asked taking a bite of ice cream.

"Fine I guess, She's looked very pissed when she was sentenced to jail" Makio said looking at Sora, "Why"

"Well even she did n't deserve to go to jail, I mean it wasn't that bad, I got ot meet my motehr, find my brother, and I got back with my family." Sora said while Toby hummed the school song.

"Hay you two you uncle wanted me to take you some where, in the mall, okay so hurry up so we can go" Makio chimed finishing her ice cream.

All three entered a music store to see there uncle Touma there, "Uncle Touma!" Both yelled in shock.

"welcome boys" He said, "Time to discover talent" Touma sang as Makio left. Touma grabbed both boys hands leading them to a part of the music store, "Alright Toby, you can play piano right?" He asked the boy.

"Yep uncle Touma" The boy sing- songed.

"Alright play the sinth." He said and Toby did. Playing the instrument making it call his name to play more to touch the keys until the song came to an end, "Very good, and now the sinth guitar" he said handing the boy the instrument, and again the boy made the instrument cry his name.

Touma to say the least was very impressed, "Toby would you like to play the sinth along side your brother?" Touma asked.

"Ya I'd love to" Toby yelled clutching the instrument.

"Is that okay with you Sora" Touma asked

"Ya" he said shaking his head.

"Alright then its settled, Toby is the new sinth player for Gravity" Touma said.

Touma bought the instrument for Toby, it was blue with some black on it and a dragon across the keys, it was a black dragon like the simply one you'd use for air bushing, on blue keys. All the trimming on the instrument was black.

Toby was so happy, he got to be with his brother and have a beautiful instrument too. When Toby got home Yuki was annoyed and Shuichi was happy.

"I think Touma's trying to kill me" Yuki said holding his head.

"Don't worry daddy, I have head phones, so you don't hear it" Toby said putting his instrument away,

"Thank the lord" Yuki said and Shuichi walked in

"So how was school" Shuichi asked

"It was fine... Holy shit you guys have engagement rings" Sora yelled and Toby looked.

"Its a sapphire" Toby said holding Shuichi's had looking at it.

"Ya and we both got you a little something" Shuichi said grabbing a locked out of his pocket and Yuki doing the same, it was a round circle with Asian painting of abutter fly on it. The one for Toby had a blue butter fly on it, and the one for Sora had a green one. Yuki opened one up, and etched in to the gold on the inside was there name, there adoptive name, or there soon to be name in Sora's case. And on the opposite side of the pendant was a family picture off all of them at the amusement park.

Yuki spoke first, "We want to show you that we love you and that you are our sons" Yuki said but before he could he had the two boys on his lap crying, "We know you love us, why didn't you" Sora cried.

"Ya daddy, why" Toby cried.

Shuichi sat down and Yuki rapped a hand around Shuichi's waist, "We wanted to show you, and give you something so you knew" Shuichi said hugging both boys.

"Well all ed need is your love and you telling us" Toby said looking up with his big red eyes. He really was albino.

"Ya, but thankyou" Sora said wiping tears from his eyes then the door bell rang. Shuichi got up to answer it, since Yuki had two kids in his lap.

"Na, no, da!" Ryuichi yelled coming into the living room. Sora ran up hugging him. Toby snuggled up closer to Yuki. Then Ryuichi sat down in a chair and Sora sat in his lap.

"So what brings you here Ryuichi" Shuichi asked.

"Sora did, cause Touma said that Sora has to do a family tree about his real family" Ryuichi looked at Toby, "And Toby if you need help, Touma said he could, he doesn't want Eiri or Shuichi to handle it, and I can help you with your mother if you want, or Touma can he introduced me to her"

Toby looked up, "Okay thankyou" Toby said heart broken.

"Hay Ryu" Yuki asked, "Who is Toby's father anyway?"

"Touma won't let me tell you sorry Eiri" Ryuichi said. The Eiri looked down on his son.

"Who is your real dad?" He asked

"I actually never met him" Toby lied and Yuki bought it.

"Who cares anyway its better here anyway" Eiri said slumping in to the couch.

"For some reason I don't see you as a father, but here you are raising my son and his brother" Ryuichi said laughing.

"And I don't see you as a person who knows what the word sex means" Eiri replied.

"So Ryuichi, really who is Toby's father" Shuichi asked.

"I just came to stop by to say hi and I'm being asked so many questions. If you want to know ask Touma, he knows. Oh and boys right after school come to N-G Touma's office so we can start the project" Ryuichi said getting up. "Well I gotta go, see you tomorrow" Ryuichi said walking out the door.

the Asian insults I actually used on an Japanese exchange student, cause he was making fun of my blond hair and blue eyes. We ended beating each other up in the hall, and he started it. Quite an idiot. And I beat him up and he couldn't beat me and that's after arguing how he's the strongest in his school, and if that's true then I am the strongest at Tokyo schools. Its actually true that and Asian kid and I beat each other up. Funny right.

Azura: God I hate my Spanish name.

Toby: But its sounds Japanese.

Azura: That was the point Toby for it to sound Japanesey

Sora: Is that even a word.

Azura: Came up clear on my computer

-----------------------

To anyone who reviewed for Pop life, review five and review four, I didn't think anyone would like the story, I thought it jumped around too much, so I'm gonna retype it and completely redo the story just adding some thing's in, like yaoi. And about Yuki and Shuichi dieing thing, if five people review or Touma4me you say what you want or my fifth reviewer on pop life says what she want's I will write it to what you want. cause you sorta made me want to write more. And I'm gonna start focusing on GX to the duellists, the first Yugioh gx fanfiction and psycho madness two color too. Don't worry this story will still get its constant up dates, but ever since I started writing stories and not paying as muck attention to school I started failing and I need to start doing better. Talk to you all later. And if you want the entire school song Toby sings email me at and I'll send it too you as soon as I can.


	5. open words

Open Words

Azura: I'm so sorry (bows)

Sora: you its been seven days!

Toby what the hell did you do.

Azura: well the school banned off the server!

Sora: Aw Shit?

Toby: Say it isn't so!

Azura: well it is and my parents won't pay for internet.

Toby: so how did you update?

Azura: Well you can all thank Mr. Cooper.

Sora: Who's he?

Azura: He's the computer lab teacher and, on the teacher server they can get on,. and he lets me, twice a week. You can all send thanks in reviews or emails to or you can ask me for gmail too.

Toby: Ya!

Sora: so on with the fic?

Azura: Yep on with the fic!

It was mid November and the weather started turning colder. Sora was over at his grandparents house, and this was Shuichi and Yuki's ring day, and one or Touma's many cozens shops. Luckily Touma found away to have them go at different times.

Toby on the other hand was alone at school today. His brother had went to Osaka with Ryuichi his real father, to see his grandparents for his family project that was due the next day, and in one month Shuichi and Yuki were to get married.

Toby was highly upset, him being alone and the youngest in class made everything difficult. He was albino and American in the land of black hared and flat faced Japanese, and didn't have his brother to back him up today. So he took all the insults that were thrown at him.

Twenty minutes after school and he was still on the grounds. The school owned ten square miles, for the campus, and for all its surrounding gardens. for almost every major culture there was a garden. Gardens from all over the world, including one from new york. One Sora and Toby did there home work on every day. But as the weather got colder there chances to go out there got slimmer everyday.

Since there was no one home, and Toby had to do his family project he went to N-G like he was to do today. He left the grounds and came upon the main road. He took a left walking three blocks to N-G head quarters standing in front of the door.

He took the three steps necessary to open the door and pushed his way in feeling the heat of the building hit his face. He looked around seeing no one around waking over to the elevator and taking it up to the tenth floor, and got off.

He walked down the hallway and took a right and came to another elevator and took this one up two floors and it came to a stop. The doors opened to a long hall that was deadly quite, most off these rooms were offices except for one. And he stopped in front of it.

He pushed the door open to see his uncle typing at his computer and he walked in shutting the door quietly so no one heard. He walked across the room stepping on velvet red on his way to the desk taking a seat and looking down. It took only three seconds before he sneezed, scaring Touma and he turned around.

"hello" he asked seeing the boy not look up, "You ready to learn about your father, Tibus?" Touma asked, and the boy looked up.

"But he was a bad man, he hurt Eiri, my step daddy" Toby sobbed out, and Touma reached for his chin holding it up to keep the boy from crying, which he stopped.

"He wasn't just that, Toby, he did far greater things" Touma calmly cooded relaxing the boy so he could let go of the boy.

"Like what?" He asked hoarsely as Touma smiled an evil smile.

"Well Tibus Kitazawa, there are many things, like how after his parents died he looked after his little brother, and too care of the farm" Touma said walking over to the boy.

"Farm?" Toby asked.

"Yes a horse farm, ever since the Kitazawa's moved to America they ran a horse farm. But when your grandparents died in a car accident, Yuki Kitazawa had to give up the farm and go to the city to get a education and a job. And he decided to do tutoring in Japanese because that's the only thing he could do" Touma said as they started posting pictures and paragraphs on a fake small oak tree.

Touma and Toby talked non stop for ever asking question and getting off topic which only create more time for Eiri and Shuichi to get each other rings.

(earlier that day)

"Well, I'm off," said Shuichi as he headed for the door. "See you later."

When Shuichi closed the door, Eiri quickly got up to go into his room to change. When he was done he went straight for the phone book to find the jewellery section. While he was looking at all of the store names, the doorbell rang. Eiri choose to ignore it, but it rang again. So he got up thinking that Shuichi had left both his key and something he needed inside. When he opened the door, he wasn't facing Shuichi, but was facing Tohma. He let out a sigh and said, "What do you want."

Tohma smiled and said, "Just to see how you are doing. May I come in?" Eiri sighed again and moved so Tohma could get in. Tohma walked in and said, "So, how are your Eiri?

Eiri looked at him and then remembered that he left the phone book wide open on the couch. He turned and walked towards the living room while saying, "Fine. What do you want Seguchi?" He hurried into the living room, not knowing that Tohma was on his heels. Eiri went straight for the phonebook to close it. But it was to late. Tohma had seen want the phonebook was open to.

Tohma looked at Eiri with a curious face and said, "What are you doing Eiri?" Eiri didn't respond so Tohma was left to figure it out on his own. "Well, lets see. Why would you have the phonebook open to the jewellery section? Well, this undoubtedly has something to do with Mr. Shindo doesn't it?" Eiri just stared at him with anger in his eyes for Tohma intrusion into his personal life. Not hearing anything from Eiri, Tohma knew instantly that he was right. "So, shopping for a gift or something more?"

Eiri stared at him for a second and then said, "What business is it of yours? My personal life is my own business, not yours." Eiri was starting to get really ticked off. "So tell me why you are here so you can leave."

"I thought so. If I might suggest a place, I would go to the jewelry shop on Cherry Street. They always have wonderful things."

Eiri was a little taken back by Tohma's comment. He normally wouldn't have done this. "What are you playing at Seguchi?"

Tohma just smiled again as said, "I just want you to be happy. But there is one thing I would like." Eiri glared at him but didn't say anything. "I would like to be your best man."

All Eiri could do was say, "What makes you think that you are even invited?"

Tohma laughed. "Oh, you know I will be there. So? May I?" Tohma had a very anxious face on. He was really hoping that Eiri would say yes.

Eiri stared at him for about a minute and a half before he said, "Fine."

Tohma was about as happy as well happy. "If you want help choosing a ring or need help making a romantic setting or anything, just call." With that Tohma left leaving Eiri once again alone to go through the phonebook. He opened it up to the one Tohma had mentioned and saw that they indeed were a wonderful place. Rated one of the best in Japan. So Eiri got his jacket and left the apartment and headed for the store hoping to find the most wonderful ring for not just anything would do for his Shuichi. He thought to himself that after all this time, Shuichi would finally belong all to him.

Eiri enters that jewellery store Tohma had told him about earlier. The stores name was Seguchi's Jewellers. Eiri couldn't help but laugh to himself realizing why Tohma had sent him here. He turned to leave when he noticed the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life. It was 18-karat yellow gold with three sapphires all arranged in the most elegant design he had ever seen. The cuts of the jewels fit together perfectly. He looked at the price. It was a bit more than he wanted to spend but decided that this was the best way to tell Shuichi his feelings without having to say too much. He asked the clerk if he could see it. When he had it in his hand, he could see himself giving this to Shuichi. He had fallen in love with it and had to have it. The clerk asked him if he wanted it engraved. He was kind of hesitant, but said, "Yes please. Would you please have the words 'I love you' put on?" The clerk agreed and engraved the words. When Eiri left he felt like he was floating on air and decided to go shopping.

Shuichi wanted to spend time with Eiri, but Eiri couldn't. So Shuichi found something else to do. Tohma had called him earlier and told him of a jewellery place on Cherry Street. So Shuichi went there and grinned when he saw the name of it. Tohma had purposely neglected to mention the name, as he also did when he told Eiri about it. Shuichi just thought to himself that he had nothing better to do and Eiri was working so he had might as well.

When he walked into the store, his jaw dropped. He had never seen so many rings. He also noticed a sign that said 'Men's Wedding Rings 40 Off' next to the men's wedding ring section. He knew Tohma was up to something, but didn't care. He was determined to find the best ring he could find. And, he found it. Third row, second from the back. It was an 18K stylish White Gold Ring featuring five Princess Cut diamonds totalling over. 90ct. in weight! For Shuichi, he could get no better. He fell in love with this ring and wanted to buy it. So he asked how much it was. It ended up being way, way expensive, but Shuichi wasn't discouraged. He was going to buy this ring no matter what. So he bought it, only leaving him 20 for the next week. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but he knew that it was worth it.

He left the store and went right over to Hiro's. When Hiro saw the ring, his reaction was the same as Shuichi's. "Shuichi, I can't believe you bought this. It's wonderful."

"Would you hold onto it for me until the wedding?" Shuichi asked with his puppy dog look. Hiro was speechless. He couldn't believe that Shuichi was asking him to do this. So, he nodded. "Oh, thank you Hiro. This means so much to me." They hung out for the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile back at Eiri's, Eiri was getting tired writing so he went for a walk. It was 4:30 and the stores around town would be closing soon. He thought that since he had time, he might as well go get Shuichi's ring. So he went to Seguchi's Jewellers, not knowing that his energetic lover had been there not more than 3 hours ago. He as well saw the sign hanging in sight over the men's wedding ring section. The only difference is that the ring he chose was in the third row, sixth one down and cost less. It was an 18K Two-Tone Yellow & White Gold ring featuring four Princess Cut diamonds totalling over. 055ct. in weight! He knew Yuki would love it as much as he does.

The next day was parent teacher conferences, and all student in the language arts. Sora just got off the stage. More like the front of the class. Toby walked up placing his poster board on the stand provided. He took a deep breath and got ready to start.

" Hello, Class my name is Tibus Uesugi, But every body calls me Toby " Toby said in his own language. He received looks from many and then he started again.

"I take it not a lot of you under stood that. Most adults that deal with the U.S knew what I was saying If not translated it means, 'Hello, Class my name is Tibus Uesugi, But every body calls me Toby'." Toby took a breath before hitting a button on a slide show he also made showing his name in English then in Japanese, "My real name It Tibus Hiwadilo. Hiwadilo was my mothers name but I know nothing about her and I have really no relations to her, But I will talk about my father." He hit another button.

"In 1849 during the gold rush many Chinese and Japanese came to get gold, but my family skipped the gold and got a farm, and trained the Indians horses. Later the farm was passed down thru the male side of my family till my father got a hold of the land." Toby paused and took a deep breather in fear of his father Yuki not taking the next line too well.

"My father, named Yuki Kitazawa, lost his parents at the a the age of sixteen and sold off bits of the farm to keep him and his brother out of debt. They sold the entire farm. Later he moved to new york and became a English Tudor. one night he became drunk and was killed by one of his students, his death covered up. My name is Tibus Kitazawa and that was my family" Toby bowed walking slowly up to his glaring father as he looked down upon him, "I'm sorry" He whispered, but Yuki only picked him up and left and Shuichi followed.

"Eiri they don't want us too leave yet" Shuichi yelled as Yuki got into the car putting Toby in the back and Shuichi took the front seat, with Sora in the back.

"Well were leaving" Yuki said starting the engine. It didn't take long before he started a conversation. Something he did rarely, "So Toby your Yuki Kitazawa's son right" He said glaring into the back of the car.

Toby only shook his head looking at Yuki, "Well I'm sorry" Yuki said sorrow filling his eyes, "I took your father away from you" He cried again. Toby looked up. His father was crying, for him.

"please father don't cry, everything is better with you than it could ever be. Kitazawa was just cutting bills. Its this or it would have bin the slums." Toby forced a smile and Yuki smiled back.

"Right." Yuki said joy in his voice, "I'm glad you still think of me as a father"

"Well" Shuichi said, "The wedding is in three weeks, and we really have no plans"

"Course we do. Three months ago we made all the plans" Yuki said pulling in to the drive.

"I know Yuki but we still have to order everything, and reserve everything and all that" Shuichi said picking up Sora which had fallen asleep with his brother in the back. Yuki picked up Toby.

"I can't believe your the one telling me this I thought I'd be the one remembering not you" Yuki said worrying.

"Well we got all weekend" Shuichi said walking into the elevator.

"That's true" Yuki said unlocking the apartment and walking in. Both looked down at the boys on there hands, and took the boys into there room placing them in the middle. Then falling in to a deep sleep rapped in each others arms.

Azura: that's the end of that chapter

Toby: OKAY!

Sora: We'll be seeing you on Friday of Monday. OR when ever coopers logged in.

Azura: Remember R&R and thank Mr. Cooper too.

Toby: He's the only reason that this is being up dated.

Azura: or of one of you readers wants to update for me mail me at Thankyou.


	6. note

Note:

Guess what. The school now allows back into the server. So I'll start adding chapters. I only have two I think.(everyone:gasp) I sort of stopped and now I gotta start typing again, so. I'll be updating mon thru fri again so see you all soon.


	7. Wedding bells

Authors notes: Normally I don't do these things but ya. Sorry it took so long, the school computers wouldn't let me update. And on New Years eve my father disowned me, I ran off, became suicidal, got abused, and I am now suffering from depression right now. But ya I'm continuing, and no I don't own gravitation you'd have to be an idiot to think so, but if you are I feel no pity.

AN2: I had all the chapter typed out I just lost the order they went in and I became better at writing, I mean look at this chapter ten pages so ya my style changed because of the slow process to match my writing to the Heats continued story. It's hard I have like three pages in a week so that's not gonna be up dated soon. And the GX story will be rewritten I still have to get to that. I have more chapter for the weird thing but I'm too lazy to cut and paste, save then post so ya.

Wedding bells

Everyone was currently running around there respective houses. Eiri was at his house, with Tatsuha and Toby. They were racing around getting ready for the wedding, and Eiri was freaking out beyond belief. Tatsuha calmly put Toby's bow on his tux and got his hair ready, while Eiri was having a mental breakdown, "What if he doesn't love me" Eiri said worriedly

"Eiri" Tatsuha calmly said holding Toby who had the wedding ring that was going to Shuichi to represent that they were married.

"What if he says no" Eiri was still panicking walking back and forth across his apartment in a buzz that Shuichi mite get in on a Friday night when Eiri is at the hospital and Shuichi forgot about it.

"Eiri" Tatsuha said again, his blood beginning to boil. But Eiri still paced across his apartment paying no attention to Tatsuha in the process.

"What if he comes to his senses and figures out I'm a mean lover" Eiri still wasn't listening.

"EIRI!" Tatsuha yelled and Eiri turned around to give his usual scowl.

"What?" He asked back to his normal self.

"I'm sure Shuichi will say yes. He loves you and always will. And anyway you two has the ghost boys, and said that you'd make them brothers. And also" Tatsuha shifted his arms where Toby was being held, "Yuki Kitazawa would have wanted this. For you to be happy and fall in love with some one special." Tatsuha said with a smile bringing Eiri back to earth and calming him down, "And when I say special I mean it" Tatsuha said walking out the door with Eiri at tow.

"What is that supposed to mean" Eiri asked being his usual furious self.

"It means what I said" Tatsuha said back getting into the elevator and pressing the down button.

"What that?" Eiri asked counting to ten in his head

1...

"It" Tatsuha said as Eiri counted in his head

2...

"Means" Eiri was getting any better

3..

"That" Eiri was starting to get frustrated

4...

"Your" Eiri's own blood was beginning to boil

5...6...

"Boyfriend" Eiri counted faster so maybe Tatsuha would talk faster

7..

"Is" Eiri started to regulate his breathing, maybe that would help to keep him from strangling his brother

8...

"A" Two more numbers

9...

"Basket case" Eiri started to fume no one called his boyfriend and soon to be, in his mind, wife a basket case. They could call him a damn brat, but only if he him self was saying it, or Touma could mess with his mind because it was sexy and seducing the way he acted afterwards being confused, and angry, a look that didn't fit Shuichi but it made him look sexy.

10..

Just then the elevator reached the bottom of the building and the doors opened to have Eiri walking out with Toby in tow and soon Tatsuha wandered out, a black circle around his eye, "Eiri" He yelled walking across the parking lot to get to his brother and have a talk with him, "What was that for" He called walking across the lot.

At Touma's house

Sakura and Sora sat on one side of the large room bothering each other and things they did. Touma wanted to be with Eiri right now, but as he had promised Eiri he would look after him and drive him to the wedding because in Eiri's eyes. Hiro was no suited to drive. Neither was he but hay what can you say.

Shuichi kept messing with the suit he was wearing. He refused to wear a dress, even if it wasn't fluffy! Mika then walked into the room with Maiko and Shuichi's father. Mika walked up to him holding the dress, "Your putting this on, or I'm putting you in the back trunk of my car and ramming it into a pole" Shuichi feared this side of Mika, "Yes mame" He said putting on the dress.

It was a long silk sleeveless white dress that brought out the singers girlish figure more than anyone knew he had. At the bottom of the dress there was a cherry blossom pattered of blue hand stitched silk. Shuichi wore a silver necklace that went well with his now pail skin, and some silver bracelets. He had glass based shoes on because his sister wanted him to ware them for her feet were too wide for them to fit in. His make up and hair had been done by Mika and made him look beautiful that Touma forgot there rivalry and wanted to take the singer.

Sora walked into the room and gawked and Sakura only glared, "Holy crap" She said looking at her soon to be uncle, "That's" She tried to continue but she was too stunned.

"Dad" Sora dragged out looking his father over.

"Don't worry Sora its only for the wedding" Shuichi said grabbing a long white coat that he was also being force to ware by Mika.

Maiko walked up stars in her eyes, "You look great brother" Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"The only reason you like it is because soon your going to be related to Eiri Yuki" And with that Touma pushed Shuichi out the door. They all got into one of Touma's limos and rode to the wedding .

At the park

Eiri Yuki was waiting at the alter his brother close by and his son was regaining some of his previous attitude at the discovery that he could now use fire to destroy things. Eiri watched in amazement at the boy soon mastered his new found shinigami powers. Yuki shook his head, "Good job Toby" Eiri said and Touma, Mika, Sakura, Hiro, Ryuichi, Suguru, K, Sakano, Noriko and her husband, Eiri's parents, Ayaka and her parents, Some of Shuichi's family, and some other people that Shuichi had to have known or Touma for the matter.

Tatsuha stood up and soon ushered Eiri to. Eiri was getting nervous, everything was about to start. In ten more minutes the wedding would be starting and he would be marrying Shuichi. Toby got up and stood by his father. Some band musician was at the piano and his hands were getting sweaty.

Just then Hiro got up and exited the wedding area that took so long to set up in the park.

In Shuichi's dressing room

Shuichi sat there with his head down. Just then Hiro came in. "Hay, you okay?" Shuichi nodded slowly with an unsure face. "What's the matter?"

"I am not sure I can do this." Shuichi said with a stutter. "I thought that I would be able to do this, but I don't think I can."

"Why not?" asked Hiro curiously.

"It just feels to good to be true. What if things go wrong? What if he figures out that he really doesn't like me? I don't know what to do." said Shuichi starting to panic.

"It'll be okay. Nothing is going to go wrong. Mr. Yuki adores you more than anything. If it makes any difference, he is doing the exact same thing in the other tent." Shuichi smiled. "You both love each other. I have never seen you as happy as you are when you are with him. Don't you think that he would have figured out that he didn't like you before now. I mean it has been five years and he is the one who proposed, so do you think that he really does love you?" asked Hiro while smiling.

Shuichi smiled and said, "Your right again, as usual. I can't wait to do this." Hiro smiled.

Meanwhile, Tohma was having trouble with the equipment people. They were getting everything messed up. They did however get it finished in the end, but not until Tohma actually exploded with anger. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard him. He was so embarrassed after words that he went back to where Eiri was.

"Everything alright?" asked Tatsuha.

"I've never heard you do that before Seguchi." said Eiri amazed.

Tohma blushed. Before He could say anything the ten minute warning sounded. "Lets do this." said Tohma glad that he didn't have to explain anything to them.

Eiri took his place, everyone of the guests who were there took their seats (about a hundred people in all.) and Tatsuha took his place at the gazebo. There were flower bouquets in the way so Eiri couldn't see the line up. He was getting very nervous and so was Shuichi. Neither one of them had seen the outfit the other had. Mika had purposely mad theirs just a bit different so that they would stand out more. It was about to start. Everyone could feel each others excitement. And then the music stated.

Sakura and Saki soon came out throwing flower petals for Shuichi to walk on, and Then Sora came out caring a pillow with a ring box on it. Toby leaned out to see his brother and Eiri put a hand on him to push him back into place.

Then the music changed and he could see Shuichi's dad, and Shuichi. And what he saw stunned him. Shuichi was wearing the dress and he look beautiful in it.

As the ceremony went on, everyone had begun to cry at some point, even Shuichi. Eiri was the only one who didn't, but was on the verge of doing so. When it came time for Eiri to say his vows. Eiri looked into Shuichi's eyes and said, "Shuichi, I love you more than anything. You have made me the happiest that I've been in many years. The only way I found that I could truly express my feelings was by doing the only thing I'm good at. Writing." Shuichi gave him a curious face. He had no idea that Eiri could write poetry. But realized that there was still a few things that he didn't know about Eiri and this was one of them. "So, this is for you."

Eiri took a deep breath. And some light music began to play.

"I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser

I'm so smart, to bad I can't get anything figured out

I'm so brave, to bad I'm a baby

I'm so fly

that's probably why it feel like I'm in love for the first time.

I'm so green, it's really amazing

I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me

I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy

It's so strange,

I can't believe it feel like I'm in love for the first time.

anyone perfect must be right

anything easy has it's costs

anyone plane can be lovely

anyone love can be lost

what if I lost my direction

What if I lost sense of time

What if I nurse my infection

maybe the worst is behind

it feel like I'm in love for the first time.

I'm so chilled, no wonder its freezing

I'm so still, I just can't keep my hands off anything

I'm so thrilled, To finally be with you

it feel like I'm in love for the first time.

anything plane can be lovely

anything love can be lost

maybe I lost my direction

what if our love is the cause

anyone perfect must be right

anything easy has it's costs

anyone plane can be lovely

anyone love can be lost

what if I lost my direction

what if I lost sense of time

What if I nurse my infection

Maybe the worst is behind

it feel like I'm in love for the first time."

When he was done, everyone had a tear in their eyes. and some were giggling like Shuichi wasm but he had tears in his eyes. It had affected them all that much.

Then Tatsuha turned to Shuichi and said, "It is your turn Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded and waited till everyone was back in place before he said, "I wasn't expecting that from you of all people." A few people giggled. "Yuki, I also love you more than anything. With out you, I would not be where I am today. I would not trade my time with you for anything. You have made me the happiest person in the world. I have a song. That's what I've bee doing." Shuichi put CD in the player, and started singing .

"I love you

You love me

I love you

so lets make a family tree

I love you

You love me

I love you

so lets make a family tree

well I like soup, and I like ice cream sandwiches too.

I like fish sticks, But I love you

well you don't believe me.

you say all I think about is myself

but let me explain

don't walk away

I love me

you love you

I love me

so what are we to do

how would you know that I loved you so

I don't say too much

what are you blue when ever I've been touched

I guess life was fun till I came round

you giving me a start

ain't no knocked but just look at the chart

my heart don't even start

I can't tell well something good

but this is going to happen to some one

with my hair

my purple eyes

and my love for you

Ies love you

yous loves me

Ies loves you

so lets make a family tree

how would you know that I loved you so

I don't say too much

what are you blue when ever I've been touched

I guess life was fun till I came round

I love you

you love me

I love you

so lets make a family tree

I love you

you love me

I love you

so lets make a family tree

I love you

you love me

I love you

so lets make a family tree"

The only difference was that not as many people had a tear in their eyes when he finished.

Tatsuha happened to be one of the people crying. "Well, I doubt that this type of this has ever happened before. Now for the rings." Sora gave Shuichi Eiri's and Toby gave Eiri Shuichi's. When they gave each other their rings, they fell in love with them. They were the most beautiful rings they were ever given and ever seen. Finally it was the end of the ceremony. Tatsuha looked at Eiri and said, "You may now kiss your, uh, bride." As Eiri kissed Shuichi, Everyone clapped and smiled. "I now pronounce to Mr. and, uh, Mr. Eiri Uesugi."

People stood up and cheered. Shuichi kissed Eiri once more before they walked up the isle towards the limo that was waiting. They were the happiest people anyone there had ever seen in their life. Neither one of them, however, could believe that they just got married. When they were in the limo Eiri turned to Shuichi and said, "I love you so much, and know you are all mine."

Shuichi blushed and said, "I love you too, and you are all mine as well. You are my Yuki at last."

Both kissed as the driver started to pull out of the drive to take them to the reception. Eiri couldn't wait to see how Shuichi's dance lessons went and how good he was.

Eiri and Shuichi didn't go directly to the reception. They first went to the apartment to pick up the bags and tickets. Eiri also left a note for Hiro about what to do since Hiro was going to be house-sitting for them. While Eiri was doing all of this, Shuichi went to the superintendent's office to get the name on the lease changed so that he was on it as well. When Shuichi signed as Mr. Shuichi Uesugi, he had a chill run up his spine. It felt so weird to him writing that name after his. He promised himself that he would keep his name on the CD's for the band. Just like how Eiri does with his books.

When both were finished, they went off to the reception. When they arrived, there was fans galore. Tohma, fortunately had a security team blocking the fans so Shuichi and Eiri could get inside. Reporters were everywhere with camera's trying to get pictures of them. Eiri and Shuichi did posed together for a few, but not many. A visitor to Japan would have sworn that this was a movie premiere or something, it was that crowded.

When they got inside, the Club House looked wonderful. There were streamers, balloons, and flowers everywhere. Shuichi went up to Hiro and asked, "Did you see the crowd outside?"

Hiro smiled and said, "Yah, I did. Did you pose for any pictures with Mr. Yuki?"

Shuichi blushed and said, "Yes, I did. I was weird. I didn't think he would. I felt just like I did when he announced that we were lovers to the press." Shuichi smiled and looked in Eiri's direction. He was talking to Tohma. "I love him so much."

"I know." said Hiro getting annoyed of hearing that almost everyday.

Then a bell rang. Everyone looked around, not knowing where it came from. "Over here." said Mika from the stage. "Since it is only 11:30, we won't eat yet. So lets get this party started." With that, music started and people started dancing.

Shuichi went up to Eiri and said, "Want to dance?"

Eiri smiled at him and said, "The next song, perhaps. I'd better go request if before anyone else requests a song." With that, Eiri headed towards the DJ's both.

Shuichi was a bit saddened, but realized what Eiri was doing. He knew that Eiri was requesting a slow dance. The question was, which one. Tohma had taught him the tango, waltz, and cha-cha. He just which that he knew which they were going to do.

When the song was over the DJ announced, "Would the newlyweds please get to the middle of the dance floor and would the rest of you make a giant circle around them."

Shuichi walked to the center and was joined by Eiri. Eiri looked at him and said, "Relax. You'll be fine. I am a wonderful leader, so follow my lead and you'll do fine."

Shuichi gulped. Then the music started. It was the waltz so Shuichi calmed down. But when Eiri started, he didn't start like Tohma. He started his own way to see if Shuichi would be able to handle it. Shuichi, however, was able to take Eiri's spontaneous movements. Everyone was surprise, even Tohma, how Shuichi was able to dance so well with out being taught that way. Eiri twirled Shuichi all over the dance floor. Shuichi made sure not to stop looking into Eiri's eyes and to let him lead him. It was difficult for him, but he was able to handle it. When the song ended, everyone clapped. Shuichi was out of breath. Eiri smiled at him and said, "See, I told you that you would do fine. Never doubt yourself. That will only ruin your performance." Shuichi smiled at him and went to sit down. Eiri had worked him hard and he really need to sit down after that.

When he sat down Tohma walked up and said, "That was wonderful. When Eiri started out differently, I didn't think that you would be able to keep up with him. But, you surprised me once again. Congratulations."

Shuichi was still out of breath, but managed to say, "Thanks."

Shuichi looked out into the crowd to spot Eiri. He found him dancing with Ayaka. He smiled and thought to himself that this was the happiest day of his life. He still couldn't believe what he had just done. But, he knew a way to make Eiri pay for it.

When the song was over, Eiri kissed Ayaka's hand and left her as Hiro walked up to them. Shuichi knew that if he was going to make Eiri pay for it, he had better do it soon. So he went up to him and said, "Having fun?"

Eiri smiled and said, "As a matter of fact I am. I see you have caught your breath."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm taking a break from dancing. But you are going to do something for me." said Shuichi in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really? What might that be." asked Eiri while trying to figure out what Shuichi had in mind.

"Singing." said Shuichi.

"Singing? What song?" asked Eiri hoping that it wasn't a really hard song.

"You'll see." said Shuichi a seductive tone.

Eiri gave Shuichi a pessimistic look. "If I'm going to sing and that you won't tell me what it is, then you'll have to do something for me."

Shuichi was not expecting this turn of events. "What's that?"

"You are going to have to call me Eiri every now and then." said Eiri.

"That's it?" asked Shuichi. "All I have to do is call you Eiri every now and then and you'll sing?"

"Yep." said Eiri in a deal-with-it voice.

Shuichi didn't think that this was bad at all. He figured that what he was going to have Eiri do was much worse. He saw no down side to this so he said, "Fine." With that Shuichi went up to the DJ's booth to request a song.

Tohma, who happened to be near by, heard the whole conversation. When Shuichi left he walked up to Eiri and said, "Eiri, as you sure about this. I mean, who knows what song he'll have you sing and you just let he off by telling him that he has to call you by your name?"

"Yep." said Eiri, who knew exactly what he did. "He won't request a hard song. He can't bare to see me suffer like that. He'll choose one I know."

Tohma shrugged. He hoped that Eiri was right. Before he could say this the DJ announced, "Would Mr. Eiri please report to the stage to sing." Eiri did as the DJ instructed and went to the stage. The DJ handed him a microphone and placed a TV for the words next to him. "Here you go."

When the song started, Eiri knew the song. It was the song Beautiful Soul. Shuichi loved this song and sung it all the time in the apartment. Hearing it so many times helped it get memorized in Eiri's mind. When the words came, and he sang, everyone was in awe. He sang that song like he had done it many times. It was the most amazing sight to the audience. Everyone thought that he sang the song just as good as his novels were written. When he was done, everyone clapped loudly.

When the clapping was done Mika announced the lunch was ready. The meal consisted of Chicken, Ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, peas, fruit salad, buns, and a few other things. People loved the meal. Many went back for seconds or thirds.

While people were eating, Tohma clanged his fork against his glass to quiet everyone. "Excuse me. As the best man, it is my job to make a toast and say a few things. When I first met Shuichi, I found him to be a very interesting person. He was like no one I had ever met. Some of you may have thought that he was a lot like Ryuichi, and I agree with you. But he did have his differences. I wasn't sure if he was really the right person for Eiri. I knew that Eiri needed a change, but wasn't expecting so much of one. All of that is thanks to Shuichi. With out him, some of us would not be the people we are today. Especially Eiri. So here is to you both. May your marriage last forever." With that Tohma raised his glass and so did everyone one else. Everyone all said, "Here, here," before they drank.

After lunch the cake was served. It was eight layer cake with purple flowers and blue lines. The cake was marble. On top was the most cute looking dolls of Shuichi and Eiri. They looked exactly like them. Everyone loved it.

When the meal was complete, the dancing and singing started again. Hiro and Ayaka got up and sung From This Moment On and What I Like About You. Hiro was right when he told people that she was a good singer. Ayaka was wonderful.

At about 4pm Eiri stated to everyone that it was time for them to go so they could catch their plane. Everyone either hugged them or shock their hands as they left. When they got outside, the crowd was still there. Fortunately, the security team was there as well. As they got into the limo Shuichi said, "I can't wait to get to Paris."

Eiri smiled and said, "You'll love it. I booked a honeymoon suit at the four star hotel Elysees Regencia. It will be wonderful." Neither could wait to get there.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Eiri pulled two pairs of sunglasses from a bag and handed one to Shuichi. Shuichi took it and grabbed his bag. Eiri turned to him and said, "What are you doing?"

Shuichi gave him a startled look. "Aren't we doing to getting out?"

Eiri laughed and said, "Like that? Shouldn't we change first? I mean reporters will be expecting us to look like this. Wearing normal cloths might help give them the slip."

Shuichi gave him a curious look. "I doubt there are any reporters out there right now."

Eiri pointed out one of the side windows towards a bush. Shuichi looked and saw someone crouched down trying to hide. "See. There one is now." So they opened there bags and changed in the car. But not before telling the driver to circle the block a few times. Eiri and Shuichi were both glad that the windows were heavily tinted or people could have seen them.

When they were finished they had the driver park on the side of the building. They knew that reporters would be waiting in front, so they used the side entrance and went strait to the building's parking lot with out stopping once. "Get in." said Eiri before Shuichi had a chance to open the truck. "That'll take to long. We need to get to the airport quickly." Shuichi did as Eiri instructed and place his bag in the back seat. Eiri did the same.

As they approached the airport, Shuichi found it increasingly hard to sit still. Eiri turned to him and said, "Relax. You'll give us away if you don't stop fidgeting." Shuichi tried his best and they made it into the building without anyone saying anything to them. When they got inside they saw pictures of them everywhere. Apparently, everyone had bought either an edition of the Tokyo Times with the story from Ms. Yoji or a copy of The Liberator with the story from Ms. Mihu. Eiri turned to Shuichi and said, "Is there something I need to know about?"

Shuichi blushed and said, "It's just and interview. Of course if you hadn't of lost you voice, you would have been there to know."

Eiri glared at him. "Are you saying that I lost my voice on purpose?"

Shuichi immediately said, "No of course not. I just wished that you have been there to help me with it instead of Tohma. That's all."

Eiri seemed to understand. So he said as they reached the front desk, "Grab a copy when were down." Eiri checked them in while Shuichi looked for a stand selling them and found one. When Shuichi heard the lady say, "Have a nice flight," Shuichi ran over to it and bought a copy of both of them. He wondered how different they would be.

The fight attendant was just about to call first class passengers to board. When they were on the plane, Shuichi took the window seat. He wanted to see everything they went over.

The plane ride took about 16 hours and they went through about 8 time zones. Since they left about 6pm, they got there about 2 in the morning the next day. Eiri had fallen asleep on the plane, Shuichi however was unable to sleep. When they landed, Shuichi turned to Eiri and started poking him. When Eiri gave a groan, Shuichi said, "Yuki, wake up. We're there at last."

Eiri opened his eyes, looked over at Shuichi, and smiled. "Well then I guess we should go find our hotel." Shuichi smiled. When they got out of the airport Eiri called for a taxi. Shuichi just followed Eiri's lead since he didn't speak a word of French. When they got to the airport Eiri paid the driver and said, "We're here. Grab your stuff."

Shuichi grabbed his things and got out of the van. When he looked up at the hotel, he was speechless. He had never seen such a wonderful hotel in his life. He turned to Eiri and said, "Oh Yuki. This is wonderful."

Ryu's House

Ryuichi had the glorious responsibility to look after the two children while there parent's were away. Ryuichi did a good job of getting Toby to relax and calm down and soon came to love the childish singer.

Ryuichi had many things planned, for the next week. Like visiting his parents, and spending some time to show the boys the beautiful things that were still left in Japan. Even if the boys were too old they had a camp out sleep over in the living room, made smores, watched scary movies, and he told them bed time stories before bed to help them sleep.

AN: There ten pages in one night. Man I'm good, and the song/poem things a song lyrics. Also I was thinking of having Ryuichi look after the children, or Make another story where Ryuichi looks after a child and becomes a responsible adult while still being a child. and since I already used some of my favourite names I thought of naming the child Alphonse if it was a boy, and well... um... I don't know for a girl. But if people review for that topic and tell me what you would like it to be I'll do it. And if anyone would like to make some chapter layouts for the hearts continued story, I'd love you for it, and maybe I'd get me out of my depression.


	8. BBQ

BBQ

Ryuichi loomed over the two still sleeping boys. He was wearing a scary Halloween mask and was ready to scare the two children. He leaned forward the tent closed and partially dark, "BBQ!" Ryuichi yelled and the two boys shot up awake, screaming.

"AAAANNNNNNN" Both brothers yelled grasping on to each other then ran out of the tent up stares to some room that there clothing was in. Ryuichi crawled out of the tent, scarring a maid and proceeded to the kitchen. He reluctantly remembered he had the mask on and took it off.

The two boys get dressed. Toby was wearing in something like those black cut off jeans guys wear that are cut off, they had the straps on them. He was also wearing something that looked like a men's tank top that stopped above his belly button, some white thin cut off gloves, and he also had a black jacket that has white on the seams going down the sleeves, around the collar and by the zipper, to make up for his lack of clothing. This had been his new style since about a moth when he learned how to float and do some other low tec shinigami stuff.

Sora on the other hand dress away from the gayish teen look. All he wore were some black pants, and a purple tank top that made him look mature for his age. Sora took after Yuki on a lot of things like dressing and his habit of liking things quite and calm.

Both boys walked down the stares, "Food" Toby yelled and ran over grabbing some pancakes and sitting in his chair. Sora also walked over grabbing some pancakes and turning on the TV to watch the morning news. Ryuichi also accompanied them happy to be spending time with the two boys.

The news finally came on and there were a few top stories, "Welcome to the Tokyo morning news" The Tv blared out, Sora was the only one watching this like normal. But un like normal he wasn't tapeing it for Yuki to watch later.

"Later well be talking about the trial of Michael Jackson vs. a child he supposedly molested. But right know we have bigger news" The screen flipped to a bigger screen with a girl sitting in a chair, "Yesterday Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou officially got married. Sora Sakuma now currently known as Sora Shindou had finally completely related to his younger brother Tobias or Toby Kitazawa, now and still known as Toby Yuki" The tv reporter said and Sora flipped the tv off.

"I hate the news when the only thing on is about you" Sora said taking another bite.

"Ya it sorta sucks" Toby added in.

Ryuichi looked at the two boys sitting across from each other. Each had there differences and was changing. Physically and mentally. They were growing in there own directions but still staying close.

"So Sora" Ryuichi said to break the silence, "Your quitting singing" Ryuichi asked trying to start conversation.

"Ya it's not my thing, I like writing better. I just put my first book out last week" Sora said smiling. Toby looked up, "Ya and Shuichi is trying to push me into singing now for some reason" Toby said

"Touma started it" Sora added, "He bought you the sinth-guitar" Sora took a sip of orange juice.

"Ya but I just wanted to play not sing, I like music and stuff" Toby was cut off by Sora.

"You play it every god damn minute, of the day while I'm writing" Sora argued.

"Well it seems you two have your problems" Ryuichi added laughing them took a sip of chocolate milk, "How old are you two anyway I lost count" Ryuichi leaned back in the chair as the two boys looked at each other.

Sora spoke first, "I'm fifteen now" Sora said.

"And I'm fourteen" Toby added.

"But our birthdays are coming up soon" They said in unison. Ryuichi laughed mentally. The wedding had been postponed due to some other things for a year. Touma kept trying to put Shuichi on tours when the wedding was coming up so Eiri wouldn't get married, but Eiri finally put his foot down and the wedding happened.

"Are you two still home schooled?" Ryuichi asked standing up, the boys followed.

"I am" Sora said grabbing Toby's plate to put it in the sink, "Toby goes to school, Tohoku high school" Toby was the one this time to interrupt.

"The same school that Shuichi went to. And the same old teachers" Toby added and Ryuichi laughed out loud.

They spent the rest of the morning packing and getting the car ready for the trip to Ryuichi's parents house. Sora's grandparents.

"Sora" Toby yelled picking something up. It was too heavy for him even if it was very light.

"Coming" Sora yelled and helped Toby move the bad to the car.

"You need to work out little brother" Sora laughed.

"Sorry brother I was helping Ryu move some things inside" Toby sat on the grass and fell backwards, "Do you think we could convince Shu and Yuki to move us in to a house like this." Toby asked.

Sora also sat on the grass, "Why? Don't you like the apartment"

"Ya but I always, since I was little wanted to live in a house like Touma. A big house with a back yard" Toby was laying on his stomach and holding his head up with one arm.

"Mika's pregnant again" Sora boasted, "Its a boy this time, cool Hun" Sora asked as Toby looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What would you expect, but its dangerous to have a child when your over thirty, there is a higher risk of birth defects" Just then Ryuichi walked out side and clapped his hands together, "You to ready to hit the road" Ryuichi asked.

Both boys mumbled yes and got in to the car. Toby in the back so he could lay down, and Sora in the front so he could read the map.

They didn't cover much land in the one day that they were travelling. They stopped for directions only when Toby hopped out of the car and asked them him self. Sora and Ryuichi had to much pride to ask the man for help. But after five hours they made it to Kyoto where the parents of Ryuichi Sakuma lived.

It was pitch black out side. Which didn't help them get there stuff out of the car. Ryuichi ran up and rung the door bell and his mother came to the door, "Ryuichi I'm so glad to see you" She said smileing, "Come in come in" and all three boys entered.

"Ryuichi, I thought you only had one child" she asked as Ryuichi's father came in, "Ryuichi" he yelled and gave his son a big hug.

"I do" He grabbed Sora, "This is Sora my son" Then he grabbed Toby, "And this it Toby Sora's half brother" Toby looked a little unhappy it was the first time he had been called Sora's half brother.

"I heard that Mr. Shindou and Mr. Yuki got married, You must be so happy" She smiled, "And its so nice to finally meet you" She said giving the boy a hug.

They all got settled in and Toby was the one staying away from everybody, "Ha Sora" Toby yelled from out side and walked into the room.

"Ya" Sora yelled back.

"Where dose grandpa live in Kyoto?" Toby asked.

"I don't know" Sora replied, "Why?"

"Shuichi wanted me to deliver something" He said and Mrs. Sakuma cleared her throat.

"What residence are you looking for child" She asked smiling at the child.

"Uesugi" He said, and she smiled back, "Keep going towards town then go thru it and keep going on that road You'll find it" She smiled.

"Thanks he said. Ryu can I go" Toby asked grabbing his back pack.

"Sure fine go" Ryuichi said waving.

(warning: wrong in a funny way that releases the truth. And sorry about making them old I just though it would work better)

Toby went to run off but Sora dived and caught his leg. They were in a house like Yuki's fathers house, and Sora held Toby's leg while flat on his stomach, "Let go" Toby yelled.

"No it's too late out tonight we'll go tomorrow" Sora said pulling Toby down to the ground.

"Sora get off" Toby yelled trying to push his brother off of him. Toby didn't like being there at all it didn't feel right, it was Sora's family not his. "Sora let go" Toby yelled. But Sora still held him down and Toby went to get up but Sora grabbed his waist and pulled him down and sat on top of him holding his arms down.

Toby struggled, "Sora for the love of God get off me, the last time you did this was when we were watching the ring and I got scared, so you tried to help me and..." Toby then remembered there are other people in the room. They looked at Ryuichi and his parents to see them have a shocked face.

Sora shot up and ran out the door pulling Toby behind him, "Alright Toby you get your wish" He said running out the front and down the road to the Uesugi house hold.

Grandma looked at Ryuichi, " Did they-" She started to say

"I don't know and hope not" Ryuichi said getting on shaky feet, "I'm going to bed" He said weakly.

Toby and Sora burst thru the doors of the house to see Tatsuha, Mika and Touma sitting there. Sora and Toby was panting.

"Sora, Toby what are you doing here" Mika asked and they were too out of breath to answer.

"We were running from my grandparent's house" Sora said, "Ryuichi's parents" He finished.

Touma looked down at them as if her were there father, "And why were you running" He asked

"from the truth" Toby said

"The truth" Touma asked

"Ya" He said and Sora looked at him.

"Great you idiot, no everybody is going to know" Sora yelled at Toby.

"Well it was your fault" Toby yelled back, they went to charge at each other but Mika caught Sora and Tatsuha caught Toby. They sat the two boys down and Touma sat in front of them.

"Alright" He said, "I want to here what the hell is going on and what your little secret is"

Sora and Toby looked at each other, then Toby became very relaxed and started acting like the late Yuki Kitazawa on the drunken night.

"You want to know right?" Toby gave no one the time to answer, "Okay, three years ago Sora and I were home alone" Touma was becoming very inpatient with the boy he was acting like the dead man he wanted to kill again, "We were watching one of Yuki's movies. The ring." He paused and smiled, then continued, "I got scared being the little child I was and ran into our room. Sora came after me and tried to comfort me but apparently I rubbed him the right way and he got an arousal" Toby stopped at Sora looked at him, that was there little secret there brotherly secret.

"And" Touma asked

"Well figure it out" Toby replied

"You didn't" Touma said getting enraged

"We did" Toby replied instantly.

"Your lying" Touma yelled back something he didn't do

Toby pointed to his face, "Dose this face look like it could lie" His face looked just like the face of Kitazawa, when he raped Eiri. The way Eiri described his face exactly matched Toby's. Touma became enraged remembering the night, how upset Eiri was the way he was crying, and how he acted after wards, and...

"Toby" Sora said but Toby kept his eyes on Touma. Then Touma snapped.

"You damn Kitazawa!" He screamed lunging at Toby, grabbing his neck and strangling him, Toby tried to fight Touma off, but Touma only hit his arm and it went limp and Touma hit his knee into Toby's stomach making blood come out of his mouth but Toby only smiled as Mika screamed and Sora ripped Touma off of Toby.

Toby laid limp on the floor, he was still breathing but just barely, "Some one call an ambulance" Sora yelled and Tatsuha ran into the kitchen to call the hospital, "Hello how may we help you" the lady asked

"We need an ambulance" Tatsuha yelled

"What is the problem"

"My nephew was attacked by my brother in law, he isn't awake and he's barely breathing" Tatsuha cried into the phone

"Some one will be there shortly" She said and just as the click of the receiver went down they heard the whistle of the ambulance. The paramedics came in and took Toby out into the ambulance and gave Mika the hospital they were taking him too. It was Kyoto nation hospital.

Sora let go of Touma and he just sat there on the floor. Then he spoke softly, "Go call Ryuichi" Sora just looked at him, "Tell him what happened" Touma said.

Sora got up and phoned his dad, "Dad" He aid starting to cry

"Sora" He said, "What's wrong" He asked

"Toby... Toby's going to the hospital" Sora cried

"What happened" Ryuichi asked. Touma grabbed the phone

"I attacked the boy. I thought he was Kitazawa, all I could see was Eiri crying I couldn't help it" Touma whispered.

"I'll meet you there, and don't let them tell Eiri and Shuichi I don't want to ruin there honey moon" Ryuichi hung up the phone. And Tatsuha drove them all to the hospital.

When Ryuichi got there every body else was already there, "Dad" Sora cried out, "It was my fault" Sora cried at told Ryuichi the story. Ryuichi understood. Then he walked over to Touma, "You know he's Eiri's son right" Ryuichi said before sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room with Sora and Tatsuha.

They waited for an hour before the nurse came out, "Um" She said, "Over all he will probably be okay." She said.

"Probably" Sora and Ryuichi asked.

"Yes he had a broken arm and two broken ribs. His stomach though is still bleeding but were able to regulate that. He is having trouble breathing but" She looked to the ground, "This boy is very sick, he has been in need of medical attention for probably a year now, these are results of a childhood disease that wasn't cured because of money issues with Yuki Kitazawa. We want to transfer him to Tokyo where he can receive proper care. And hopefully He'll live"

"Hopefully" Sora said

"yes this happening was actually a good thing. with in two weeks your brother would have been dead if it wasn't for this. He will survive I know he will" and with that the nurse left giving them a sheet of paper of where to go to the to the Tokyo Hospital.

Everyone drove all night to reach the hospital in the morning they all fell asleep until the new nurse called Ryuichi and Sora into a room, Hiro, Suguru, K, and Ayaka had arrived and waited to here the news.

The nurse lead them in to a doctors office, and the doctor was late. When he arrived he sat down and started talking, "okay one in five children are born premature. One out of one million of those children have a birth defect sickness" The doctor sighed, "children who are not cured or taken care of properly begin to develop sicknesses and die with in years. Some like Toby survive but to pay this price some other time"

"This disease has no name but Toby's body is very weak and right now he can't breath on his own. His stomach for at least the last year has been eating it's self but now he is on medication. By the end of the weak he can be released but you will have to pay special care to him. There are a lot of things he can't eat and his exorcise should be limited or you should take constant breaks. At the end of the week I should have a list for you. This is not something very serious its just take a toll on the family. Sooner or later he will get better" Te doctor smiled lightening the mood.

The end of the week came slowly but it came. Ryuichi and Sora got a list in the mail the next day saying all the things he should and shouldn't do. Sora thought he should put Toby out of his suffering. The doctor prescribed getting a pet. Sora found a three week old kitten for Toby to look after and raise, because if they got a dog Yuki would be pissed.

Toby was very tired his body had went under a lot of stress and he almost died but now he was home and doing some small exorcises to strengthen his body. He now had more prescriptions than Yuki and his, arm was still wrapped and his neck was a dark shade from the bruise.

Yuki and Shuichi were coming home on two days, Sora and Touma were not looking forward to seeing Eiri and seeing how both parents would react to the child's new found problems.

"Toby" Sora said, "You want some mac and cheese" he asked, "its the real stuff not the box stuff"

"Sure brother" Toby replied

"And take your pain pill" Sora yelled. Toby got up and used his cane to help balance his body. later that day Ryuichi would be coming to pick them up to get there parent's at the air port. Touma was going to meet them there and Toby was dead set on walking around the air port, with out his cane, even when he had trouble wandering around there own apartment each day.

Poor Toby. But both Sora and Toby are sides of me. That's why that happened to Toby. Toby is the real me the way I think and the things that happen to me mentally and physically in the world also happen to him in my stories. Sora is the person I am on the internet in chats and the person I want to be strong and protective. rather than weak and scared. R&R PLZ DAMIT


	9. Back to earth

Back to earth

After about an extra thirty minuets for breaks, coffee and trying to convince Toby to use his cane, they finally made it to the gate where Yuki and Shuichi were getting off. They had planned the extra thirty minuets and were ahead of the plane. Touma sat next to Touma as Ryuichi and Sora stood across from them leaning on the wall.

"How are you gonna explain this to Yuki and Shuichi" Toby asked taking a look at Touma. Touma let his head fall into his hands and he rocked his head side to side as if that was going to help him solve the question.

"I don't know" he finally said, "I'll half to say something when we have to take breaks and the reason you have a cane" Touma said, "I never knew you were born with problems" Touma said

"I lived with my dad till he died, you should have known, he said something to you twice why I couldn't go to the park with you all" Toby said watching the plane come up to the dock.

"Must have slipped my mind. I rid my self of all the memories of Kitazawa." Touma said as Ryuichi darted off, Sora not to far behind. Touma was the next to get up and then Toby went to get up but Touma put a hand on his shoulder, "Just stay here" Touma gave him a smile and patted his shoulder, before walked over to Yuki and Shuichi.

"I hope you had fun" Touma asked acting like the gay slut everyone thinks he was.

"It was the best time of my life" Yuki said, "You weren't there" Yuki said and Touma giggled.

"You hate me that much then" Touma asked still with the pep in his voice

then Shuichi was the first to notice that some one was missing, "Where's Toby" Shuichi asked. There was a long silence.

"Um you see" Touma said and Toby got up walked over with his cane and sat in a seat near them, "Child hood illness" Toby said, "Just popped back up and drained the energy out of my body."

Then Yuki noticed his arm, "what the hell happened to your arm?" Yuki asked and Touma was the first to speak up, "It was my fault I got mad at him, and he looked so much like Kitazawa I though he was him" Touma said.

"And why did you get mad" Yuki asked. This time Toby was the first to speak up, "Remember last year, when you left us home alone on that stormy night and told us we could watch any movie in the house" Toby asked

"Yes" Yuki replied keeping a smooth tone with them.

"Well we watched the ring. and I got scared" Toby added

"So"

"So" Sora said, "I tried to comfort him and ya we sort of" Sora was looking at his finger as if something amazing happened to them.

Yuki just looked at him.

"Remember when I couldn't sit down" Sora added at you could see the lights come on in Yuki's head.

"You didn't" he asked

"We did" Replied Sora and Toby

"Your lying" Yuki added

"Nope" They said and Yuki lit a cigarette walking away.

"Well what ever" he said grabbing there things and getting ready to leave.

"Your not mad" They both asked and Touma joined in.

"Nope" Yuki said, " I could care less. Mistakes make mistakes, and that were what the two of you were last time I checked." Yuki pointed at Sora, "You are Ryuichi's mistake. Your birth wasn't planned" Then he pointed at Toby, "And you were Kitazawa's mistake. And caused him nothing but grief." Both boys looked a little sad, "You mite be mistakes, but that makes you stronger that the rest" The boys looked up a little happier that when the conversation first started.

It had only take Yuki three days to get used to the new cooking schedule of cooking but he still had problems with the cooking. Toby only paid attention to the cat. it was only four weeks old now but still his family should be of some importance.

Toby was making a fast recovery, he could walk with out the cane and his neck wasn't so bluish black. "Toby set the table" Yuki yelled at the boy trying to get his attention for the fifth time, "TOBY" he yelled and Toby shot up looking at Yuki, "Set the table" Yuki said watching Toby get up and grab everything to set the table, "Thankyou"

Dinner consisted of plane things for everyone, or all natural things Sora and Shuichi didn't want to eat, "eat it Shuichi" Yuki said but Shuichi just stared at it while Sora proceeded to see if it was editable. Yuki tried to start conversation, "So what did you do when we were gone" Yuki asked Sora continued the conversation.

"Went to Ryuichi's grandparents, went to your parents, told Touma why we left and Toby apparently from what Touma said imitate his dead father well. Sure pissed Touma off" Sora said taking a bite.

"Ya but I'm still to short" He said in the soft voice Kitazawa used and smiling like him.

"I think Touma was right, the voice and the smile, the way you do everything the way you even show me how you did your work was the same way Yuki taught me" Eiri said, "Just took this to notice it, and now that your growing up you look just like him" Yuki said resting a hand on his head, "and its cute"

By the next week the two boys had been left home again. Only this time it was different. It was day light out side, and they were in the living room. And Toby had a package from Yoshiko for a get well gift. Japanese had been abandoned at Toby read another page of the three hundred and sixty-five day calendar out loud.

"Okay get this one" Toby said for once using English.

You mite be a red neck if... You ever tired to go down your porch steps on a pogo stick" Toby laughed and so did Sora.

"Did it" Sora said, "Well Ryuichi did that when I was five and trying to teach me to pogo. He fell and twisted his ankle. it was the last time I ever say a pogo stick" Toby laughing at being able to see Ryuichi actually doing that, "Read another" Sora asked trying to kill time.

"Okay. you mite be a redneck if... when the teacher asks your child, "what your dad likes?" He answers, "Beer and Pamela Anderson" Sora started laughing.

"Michel Winchester did that when he started kinder garden" Toby and Sora broke out laughing. Just then Yuki and Shuichi came into the house and say the two boys laughing.

"What's so funny" both parents asked at the same time.

"This" Toby said reading another one and translating it into Japanese in the process, "You mite be a red neck if... Your cigarette lighter is your stove" All broke into laughing but Yuki who smiled.

"You want to know what I used before I bought lighters" Everyone looked at Yuki with surprise, "The reason I stopped was one time the cigarette caught fire and singed my eye brows off" Everyone laughing as Yuki sat on the other part of the couch that Toby was not occupying right then. Shuichi followed and sat on Yuki's lap and Yuki leaned backwards.

"You mite be a red neck if... Your favourite kind of wine is strawberry" Everyone laughed. Shuichi stopped first, "we had that at the wedding so I'd drink the wine" Then everyone started laughing again.

"Okay, okay" Toby said, "Last one. You mite be a red neck if... You drive the car you were conceived in" Everyone laughed but Toby who looked in horror.

"What dose conceived mean?" He asked and Yuki was the first to reply.

"That's when your parents have sex and the egg is fertilized" Yuki said and Toby's face became more discussed, "What" Yuki asked.

"The car that my dad and I drove was the car I was conceived in" Toby looked like he was going to be sick, Yuki looked like he was getting there.

"Oh god I rode in that car twice a week" Yuki said running away.

Toby was due for another exam. This one was for his arm. The doctor was impressed with Toby and his recovery with his arm and his illness, he was getting to the point where he could walk some distance with out the cane and he could walk farther. It could also be that Yuki bought a treadmill so Toby could get exorcise.

"Well your certainly looking better" The doctor said, "You get your cast off are you happy" Toby shook his head yes, "Now I can take baths by my self" Toby said and the doctor laughed, "Good, good" he said. Toby just gave a crapy smile and a faint laugh.

Shuichi gave the man a weird look, "Are like some kind of gay pervert?" Shuichi asked, "Are you trying to pick up my son?" Shuichi asked from his seat next to the examination desk.

"No no I'm trying to make a joke" The doctor said taking out the tool to get the cast off, "Now just keep your arm still" The doctor took a small blade and ran it down the cast a few times, then on the back, then he took something to spread the cast apart and Toby pulled his arm out, "Now you arm may be sore and will take a while to go back to what it did before. I suggest some light exorcise with some light weights. And I'd like you to use something different that a cane for walking" The doctor said throwing the cast away.

Shuichi and Toby looked at him. "Like what?" Shuichi asked and the doctor grabbed what looked like a long stick but had a part at the top to rest your arm and a place a little lower to hold on to it, "There called sticks" And the doctor gave one to Shuichi, "You rest your arm in the holder and strap it in then hold on to this bar and you use in like a cane but its easier and will help Toby. I personally think Toby is as good as he's gonna get but I have been proven wrong before and I hope to again" The doctor grabbed the chart and handed it to Shuichi, "He'll only need one and you can leave now it you'd like"

That was what Shuichi did but Toby was having trouble getting used to the new cane he was using, "This is like hell" he Whispered to Shuichi who had slower down to match Toby's walking pace, "Just be happy you can eat more normal foods and your doing better" Shuichi whispered back then checked Toby out.

Shuichi and Toby walked across the street to get some ice cream and Toby walked around till he got the handle on using his new crutch.

"Toby can I ask you something" Toby looked up from what he was eating.

"Ya what" Toby asked back

"Would you act like Yuki Kitazawa for the rest of the day" Shuichi asked the boy, "You've grown to my height at Touma said that Kitazawa was taller that him and I'm the same height and" Shuichi stuttered on.

"You know Shu when ever I'm with you I act like him, He was a man scared of what the world would do to him, and his family, he hid behind his boy friends and Eiri when they were dating" Shuichi smacked the table.

"Your kidding" Shuichi asked

"Nope. I got really pissed at them cause Eiri took my dad's attention way from me" Shuichi looked even more boggled eyed

"Did. Touma know" Shuichi asked trying to milk the kid for all the info he could.

"Yes and as long as they didn't have sex he was okay with it because Touma was with Ryu at that time, and Ryu was different then even after Sora was born. Noriko looked after Sora and Ryu went out with Touma" Toby said sipping some coffee.

"Oh your god" Shuichi said not believing in god but hearing the boys say oh my god got him saying oh your god, "Tell me more"

"Well" Toby said, "Alright just in till Touma gets here. Al right" Toby thought for a moment, he knew so much of the missing past about Eiri that Shuichi never knew, granted that Shuichi was now thirty two Eiri still never spilt the beans.

"Well there was the time that my fathers (I'm using Yuki for Kitazawa and Eiri for Eiri) first boy friend raped him and Eiri was so freaked out,

(Flash back)

Eiri snatched the newspaper up almost as soon as it hit the floor. He tore open the bindings, flipped it open, and thumbed through the pages so fast, Touma could hardly see his fingers move. "Eiri, what on earth are you looking for that's so important?"

"Kitazawa-sensei hasn't even called for days. I'm making sure nothing happened to him."

"Eiri, it hasn't been long."

"Yes it has!"

He opened the section on crime, then slammed it down on the table.

"So, what are you looking in? The obituaries?"

"Don't even _say_ that, Touma."

"You're the one looking to make sure he hasn't been murdered!"

Eiri glared. "Or robbed, or something else terrible like that!" he snapped. "I'm worried about my teacher, okay?" He continued scanning the paper, though now his roommate had joined in - for lack of better things to do.

Touma's eyes caught it before Eiri's. "Hey...there's his name!"

"Where!"

Touma pointed.

Eiri followed his finger and immediately began reading the column. "It says he was found in a car parked in some deserted alley...and he was..." Eiri's eyes went wide. No. Surely he misread that. There was no way Kitazawa was...

...he read it again.

"Raped..?" he croaked hoarsely. "It says the person who did it escaped, but...Kitazawa was raped..."

Touma's eyes also went wide. "_What?_"

Eiri looked up, looking to be on the verge of hysteria. "Kitazawa-sensei was _raped!_ And the person who did it to him got away with it!" he said. His voice was freakishly calm and quiet, but it was shuddery. It scared Touma.

"Look, calm down, Eiri. The point is, he's not dead."

"But he was _raped!_"

(End flash back)

"Eiri ended up getting me up and asking me all these stupid questions and yelling at me." Toby started to laugh, "I thought some one had died.

(Flash back)

Eiri stormed into the bedroom that Toby was staying in, Toby was staying there because Yuki was low on money and was worried about his boy friend freaking out when was going to ask if they could break up.

Eiri jumped on the bed waking the sleeping three year old who had more knowledge because of what he was and his mother, "Toby who the hell has Yuki been hanging around and what the hell was he planning to do last night" Eiri yelled.

Toby woke with a jolt, "What? Why?" he asked

"Toby Yuki was raped" Toby just rolled over, "it was probably his boy friend" and with that Toby started to get up. Eiri was furious and decided to drag Toby and Touma to the hospital to see Yuki.

(end flashback)

Shuichi sat there with a dazed look on his face.

"My father was a wreck after that. Touma looked after me a raised me from that point on, Yuki didn't have the mental ability to raise me" Toby looked away, "that was until Yuki died. Eiri and I were both mental hurt and Touma did his best till my mother came for me" Shuichi gave Toby a saddened look.

"I'll tell you another" And Toby once again searched his mind for a happier memory.

(Flashback)

Touma walked out of his room the next morning, beaming proudly. He hummed, closing his eyes against the sun's brightness, and walked into the kitchen. "Eiri-kun, I think life just went up a couple notches, but we gotta cut back on the spending, okay? Start looking for a job now, and no more strawberry cheesecake for my little barbarian."

He looked over at the table and lost his appetite.

Eiri had been feeding Kitazawa strawberries from between his teeth.

"What the - you two - I thought you were traumatized, Kitazawa!" Touma sputtered.

"I was," Kitazawa said, pulling closer to Eiri and snatching a strawberry form between his teeth, letting the juice run down his chin. "I recovered pretty fast with Eiri right there next to me...though I'll still run away screaming if I see that...that _creature..!_"

The mention of Yuki's boyfriend had made Kitazawa's pupils go tiny. He had slid back into a terrible memory, and both blondes could see him trembling. Eiri grasped his shoulders. "Kitazawa!" he said sharply. "Kitazawa, snap out of it!"

Kitazawa blinked and his head jolted. "Sorry, Eiri..."

"It's okay, Kitazawa." He grinned. "Still hungry?"

Noting the look on Touma's face, he said, "Actually, I'm rather full..."

Touma sat down with a bagel and a square of strawberry cream cheese.

"You seemed chipper," Eiri noted.

"Pay raise," Touma said, smiling. "K just called me up and he practically gave it to me!"

_After a bit of screaming and blackmail..._ Touma thought to himself.

"Awesome!" Eiri bubbled.

"Very awesome. Perhaps you two _will_ be able to manage on your own, but I'm not sure yet."

Kitazawa looked up, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Eiri didn't tell you?"

Kitazawa shook his head.

"NG leaves for Michigan in two weeks. We're on a USA tour, and I've already had to postpone it for one month because of Eiri. I can't hold any more, and you have to take care of him. I can afford to send you your usual pay, plus a fair amount of support money. Eiri's going to get a job."

Kitazawa stared at Eiri. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd tell you later. When you were a bit more recovered."

"Eiri, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're still terrified at the mention of - well, yes, I'm sure I don't need to say it."

Kitazawa bit his lip. "I'm sorry..."

(end flash back)

Shuichi Just looked at Toby as he nodded his head, "Yep those are just something's that happened. They were fun times"

"Fun" Shuichi said watching Touma walk up, "Um hi Touma" Shuichi said as Touma walked up tipping his hat.

"Sorry I'm late" He bowed, and took a seat, "So How are you doing" Touma asked looking at Toby out of the corner of his eye. Toby raised his arm and the crutch, "Well batter as I can tell. So you ready to spend the day with me" Touma asked Toby just looked at him.

"Hun, what? I never heard about that" Toby asked.

"Well I sort of forgot" Shuichi smiled.

Toby tried to speed up his walking to catch up with Touma who was walking at an irregularly fast pace, "Touma slow down" Toby yelled. Toby and Touma spent the rest of the day at the amusement park doing who knows what till Toby had to go home.

Everything was going alright.

"Toby I'll walk you home" Touma stressed. Toby looked over his shoulder.

"No I'm fine don't worry" Toby said and they both went there own ways.

Every body was happy and fine till some one pulled up behind Toby and pulled him into the darkness. No one knew. Only Toby. Every one was happy that night for no one knew that Toby wouldn't be home in the morning.

(end)

Tibus: (gets shot with a gun by fans she didn't know she had) Ow, your god, cows! Look its set up for another story. And something cool happened, I drew a picture of Sora and Toby, I need to get a friend to scan it in then I'll post it on live journal so you can all see, also with story layouts and stories that mite come to be, you can write comments on if you think this would be a good story or not see you later.

Next story

Fly Me Too The Moon.

A story about Toby and his disappearance.

Tibus: you didn't think I'd end it with Toby being kidnapped and killed or something like that, but I am thinking of killing Toby so he can be with Yuki Kitazawa, his father, he would reappear as a run away shinigami, or a dog or something like it... May be a kitty. So some one vote and decide, please these storys can't be perfect at all!


End file.
